


Fragments - Call of Duty

by Kaelyan



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Recueil de drabbles du collectif NoName dont le but est d'écrire 100 mots en 7 minutes à partir d'un mot fourni par un participant. Un texte par chapitre. Attention à chaque note d'auteur ! Multi-persos, multi-pairings, multi-rating.





	1. Boîte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Call of Duty » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.
> 
> Date : 11 mars 2018  
> Genre : Romance  
> Rating : K  
> Thème : Boîte (Hermystic)  
> Nombre de mots : 102

* * *

« Nick, est-ce que tout vas bien ? »

« Oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

« Je sais pas. Peut-être parce que c'est la troisième fois que tu nettoies la cuisinière ? Que tu as rangé l'aspirateur dans les toilettes ? Ou parce que tu ne fais jamais le ménage ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je... vais bien, j't'assure ! »

« Nick... Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Mais tout va bien, j'te jure ! »

« Ce n'était pas la question. Que. Se. Passe. T'il ? »

Le brun déglutit avant de tendre la main.

« Viens... »

Il sort une boîte de sa poche, met un genou à terre.

« Nora... veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Oh mon Dieu... Nick... oui, oui, je le veux ! »

* * *

 


	2. Tsunami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 17 mai 2018  
> Genre : romance - humor  
> Rating : K  
> Thème : tsunami (Storiesmania)  
> Nombre de mots : 100

* * *

Il avait toujours tout géré. Son petit frère. Ses copains à l'école. Sa mère, après la mort de son père.

Il décida de son orientation. Être S.C.A.R., c'était sa vie. Il y arriva avec brio, et grimpa les échelons à une vitesse incroyable.

Mais le destin devait avoir décidé qu'il avait assez tout contrôlé. Parce qu'un tsunami nommé Nora Salter déferla sur lui, un beau jour.

Et là, il était quatre heures du matin, il avait un biberon dans une main, un adorable bébé hurleur dans l'autre, et il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais aussi peu géré qu'en cet instant-là...

* * *

 


	3. Sadisme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 18 mai 2018  
> Genre : humor  
> Rating : T  
> Thème : sadisme (Julindy)  
> Nombre de mots : 109

* * *

Nick se figea en passant devant une vitrine de magasin de lingerie, dont Salter sortait, un sac à la main. Elle croisa son regard et lui lança un sourire en coin.

Il passa sa soirée à imaginer ce qu'il y avait dans le sac. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il la croisa, il se demanda si elle les portait.

Les jours passèrent, et il crut qu'il allait péter un câble, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas demander à Nora ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais il était à deux doigts de rentrer par effraction dans sa chambre pour _enfin_  savoir. Ce sourire le hantais... il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle pouvait être sadique... pas à ce point.

* * *

 


End file.
